The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 462
Production Info Intro Paul Krugmaqn Got A Nobel?! * Dr. Colbert heard everything the mob said and gave them a hearty scream back! * Dow jumped 936 fell 100+ points, which means we are up 800 points if you don't count last week ** JIm Cramer's staff sewed his head back together * Paul Krugman won a Nobel Prize ** for looking like a Swedish Gnome *** America comes up Short *** Our Sick Society *** Our Money Is Ugly * When Stephen throws up in his mouth, he calls it "Krugmaning" ** Papa Bear handed him his ass during a debate * Transitive Property of Nobel Prizes ** Bill O'Reilly has won Krugman's Prize Palin's Point * She asked who is Barack Obama? ** 2 biographies ** 25 debates ** 20 months *** Which ice cream is his favorite with Bill Ayers? Death By Chocolate By Association * America knows who John McCain is ** not currently running for president * If you want to see the real McCain, put a baseball in his yard * McCain's ads prove we can stay below the lowest common denominator * Tonight's Word: P.O.W. * clue: hen McCain referred to Americans as "prisoners" ** he is telling us is a prisoner: *** of the economy *** of his own reputation *** of Sarah Palin *** of his own Machiavellian campaign staff * whoever is imprisoning him, he has to be freed * The A-Team of congressmen who remember the old John McCain * having a prisoner president isn't such a bad idea * he's saying we're all prisoners ** of the money we lost ** the war we're winning *8 energy we consume ** our worst fears * why shouldn't a prisoner lead us? * the next president will be a Prisoner of W. Tip of the Hat, Wag of the Finger * if it's true the pen is mightier than the sword, then Dr. Colbert's pen is a bazooka * Wag at Newsweek ** unflattering close up picture * not mustache, blow back from her last kill * it is a slap in the face because it is unretouched, highlights every imperfection every human being ** she is an angel from heaven to save McCain's campaign * Wag at election officials in some small town in New York ** Printed ballots that read "Barack Osama" *** their error: forgot his middle name: Hussein *** didn't change John McCain's name to Barack Obama * Wag at Kitty Station Managers ** $10 million dollars * America can save our economy ** put animals in positions of power *** Henry Pawson *** Ben Bunnanke * it will be the most adorable financial disaster you've ever seen. Interview * Joseph Stiglitz * two-time Nobel prize winning economist, when Stephen is done with him, he'll be begging for a bailout * hides how angry he is with Kurgman stealing his thunder ** Stiglitz's theories are more interesting * he also worked on Al Gore's project studying climate change * may also be pissed off that Al Gore gets all the Nobel Groupies, a sub group of Stephen's Mob * has not won an Emmy ** putting Stephen in charge * claims there is more to the economy than the stock market, the sexy number that tells us what's going on * expects worst to come * public-private partnership is not socialism ** private gets the profit * the best move is to start a giant failing bank * book: Three Trillion Dollar War: The True Cost of the Iraq Conflict * Iraq can't fix our problems ** it is the problem * John McCain is an innovative thinker who saw the Iraq war as the solution to this depression as WW2 was to the first depression * a lot of people made money off the war * shipping sand from Kuwait into Iraq Epilogue * that's it for The Report everybody, good night! Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments